User talk:Captain Vas
A welcome from Charitwo Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokémon Wiki:Community Portal *Pokémon Wiki:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Charitwo 01:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) New no problem for the edit i'm about to do the conquering next so its no big deal, anyway hi i'm Andre and i'm new to wiki.--Sonicman0123456789 18:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Hello, hello from Bulbapedia Captain Vas, Regarding the copying over of our information on Pokémon Platinum. You can't just make an excuse that "everyone does it", even if it's by your contributors and not you personally. Plainly, the licenses aren't compatible between our two wikis, and ours does in fact require attribution. Plenty of people worked on the page on Platinum over there, and then one or two users copy all the text on the page and just paste it over here. Not only is that not fair, but it's just wrong to do. So, seriously dude. You wanna be a good Pokémon wiki? Either write your own articles based on the information itself (you know, like we do) or make an attribution tag (we have our own for Wikipedia-based stuff that we began with). And tell your users that direct copying of Bulbapedia articles will not be tolerated, not that "everyone does it so oh well". We've had to deal with our own issues in the past and stopped people from doing it, so why can't you? Please take care of this problem. Thanks, TTEchidna, Editor-in-Chief, Bulbapedia my bad of course. i'll try to use better grammar from now on. The wiki's nemeses, Revenger Amalia I am back. But I am now pure evil. Sure, you'll find me good on most wikis, but on this one, I am going to get revenge until you amet yourself as a loser. To start, I vandelised your userpage and going to vandelise more until you say about being a loser. Amalia 13:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :She's back. Quick, block her off this wiki forever. I have seen her on other wikis doing good stuff and with a heart of light, but this wiki she is heartless. She is no vandeliser, but needs to be baned forever from this wiki only. Emilyc 13:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Evil Amalia is no more. She has been blocked off forever, but what is wrong with her? WARNING: She might start her own Pokemon wiki for users with hearts. I heard a rumer that she thinks this wiki is too grouchy and all users with kind hearts should be on the light path of pokemon in her new wiki called Pokemalia. (She did not creat it yet, but is going to have it rivalry with this one.) Emilyc 03:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't take a genius to figure out that "you two" are the same person or at least know each other. The fact that you seem to know all of these "rumors" and some poorly concocted story, with the additional sloppy grammar, is a dead giveaway. :::Listen, if you don't want to edit here then don't, it's as simple as that. Second, you can't start a new wiki about the same subject material on Wikia unless it's in another language. Now please, stop bugging me with your nonsense. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 151.199.137.92 Can you unblock User talk: 151.199.137.92, please?-- 17:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The block has been ended for my IP... Hiya Captain, just wanted to stop by, say hi and congrats on the recent growth. We're here to help, so if there is anything the gaming team can help out with please let me know. In the meantime, either myself, Joe or Richard will check out the mainpage and SEO for the wiki, and make some suggestions to improve search traffic and minor tweaks for the wiki. Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 18:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Creating A New Page Problems CV, I'm not sure, but in the main page, shouldn't there be a "Create New Article" section? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :On newer wikis or a wiki with few articles, a box located under the heading "Helping Out" will give users the option to create a new article. It's usually removed after a while though, when a good amount of articles are created. :If you're looking to create an article you can either click on a specific red link which will take you to the article's creation page or type in what you're looking for in the search box. Searching for a page is a good way to make sure it hasn't already been created, but if it doesn't exist you'll be given the option to create the article. -- Captain Vas 20:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. On other wikis, there was a such said section. Just wanted to know if you were aware of that. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'm adding articles that wern't here before; articles like that of the Surfing Pikachu, which deserves more recognition. Furaito 20:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Dear Captain Vas, Why did you erase the Mewtrhree page I made? Please answer on my talk page. --Samus Fan101 18:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Samus Fan101 Thanks for the suggestion, but the page you gave a link on seemed a bit more professional than mine. It had all the info I had down. I'll delete the page I made. What a waste of 20 minutes! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi could I possibly become an administrator? As you can see I have made a quite a few edits. Thanks Hydrojames. Oh cool, thanks anyways. Vandalism and Incorrect Pages Hi, I have changed some vandalism on the newly created Persim Berry page, see the history. There is also an unneeded page that is incorrect called Ash's Monferno which needs deleting. I have placed the delete tag on it. Thank you, Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What the Three weeks? He was only a new wikian. Next time, give him a warning. Larxene 02:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Vandalism This is your final warning Vas. If I see one more vandal edit by you or your IP, you're getting a year long ban and de-admined. Understand? --Charitwo 21:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :@ Grawp: Hi! Remember me? I'm on this wiki too! :@ Vas: The above message is from a Grawp incarnation. I'm sure you need no introduction to him. This vandal spent a couple of weeks trolling Bulbapedia with a million and a half IP addresses until we locked all account creations. Check our block and user registration logs for more details. Good luck dealing with him! I'd tag all his pages for deletion, but it's probably easier to go down his contribs list and attack all of his (top) changes. I'm behind you if you or your admins need assistance. — THE TROM — 00:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::On second thoughts, it's probably easier if I grouped them all together for you. Also keeps them out of the line of sight, somewhat. thetrom 05:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Certainly. It seems I'm online when your admins aren't, so I'll keep one eye open for anything at that time and move any vandalpages into articles for deletion. Are there any wikia helpers or anyone likely to be on who can block this guy earlier? thetrom 20:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates Yes, no problem, but at the beginning of the week I have not enought time... Hopefully I could do that the next days. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 16:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Today I finished Template:Move Infobox. You can rename and/or correct all the possibly typos and translation errors you find... I found that you did a style change to make it more similar to the Pokémon infobox. If looked great also. If you feel comfortable with it, use your version instead. The template uses images for the types, so you could use them and then need to upload them with the proper name (File:Water_type.png) or use a simple link or whatever. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: Just a note: right and center are not valid values for ''vertical-align''. Check the CSS of the template. ¿Did you mean text-align? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: Another one: Template:City --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Space Hello. I was just wondering if this wiki has a walkthrough namespace, or if there is somewhere else that walkthroughs/finnshed walkthroughs are supposed to be put. 18:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages This'll tell you everything you need to know. -- Dragonfree97 (talk| | ) RE: Welcome Thanks for welcoming me, but I doubt I will be editing any more. I find this wiki very very sad. It has hardly any articles and most of them are stubs. I just came here from a google search and decided to look arround. Made a Gold article while I was at it since he is my favorite character, and used the article from Wikipedia instead of Bulbapedia since that is what most of these articles look like.--Bws2cool 01:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey How's it going?--Kinkum 20:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Are burgers allowed here?-- 07:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Probably not. --Captain Vas 01:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi Everything ok? You haven't edited in a long time and I'm wondering if you were still interested in adminship here on pokemon. -- 23:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) STOP! If you keep erasing articles on this wiki you will be blocked from editing and trust me that won't be fun. Also i will ask an admin to block you forever. User:Gengarblood3 STOP ALREADY!!! Will you stop deleting articles! And making so some people can't Edit! You are trying to destroy this wiki! STOP ALREADY!!! I already told the admin and I hope he will do somthing about it. STOP!!!!!! User:Evanf :Evanf was a misguided user. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Really I want you to be banned just stop erasing and blocking people User:Duskullbone :He hasn't made an edit since july. Also he was helping the community for heaven's sake. So stop asking for him to be blocked! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi there My name is Bignicky9, and I'm from the Call of Duty wiki. I've edited there for about a year, but I have played Pokemon Red, Emerald, LeafGreen, Pearl, Platinum, and Mystery Dungeon. I have an interesting story to tell you at my page soon. -Bignicky9 A Hello from Marioman23230 Hey, Captain Vas. You're Creator of the Wiki, right? I've joined this wiki and have decided to work on the Name Origin (Etymology) section of Pokemon Articles. If that is fine, tell me at my Talk Page, if not, I'll try to find another way to contribute to this wiki. -- Marioman23230, First Name: Marioman ; Last Name: 23230 10:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wrote the same thin three times. I clicked Save too many times. A Hello from Marioman23230 Hello, Captain Vas. I joined this wiki earlier. I want to help the Name Origin (Etymology) section of Pokemon Articles. If it s fine by you, tell me at my Talk Page; If not, I'll try to find another way to contribute to this wiki. -- Marioman23230, First Name: Marioman ; Last Name: 23230 10:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Marioman23230 Jolteon captain, i think my picture of Jolteon had a high resolution and it was better than yours. so i think we should keep that image in the infobox. it is an image of 1000 x 1000.SOUVIK NASKAR 06:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Blocking You are blocking almost everyone in the past. Please stop User:Duskullbone Furyness by me You are reverting edits. If you come back and do that, you will be blocked. I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO DO TOO MUCH WORK TO REVERT YOUR DUMB EDITS. User:Duskullbone Featured on the community page? Hi Captain Vas, my name is Hstar and I was wondering... I plan to create a lot of episodes considering this wiki only has 7 and I was wondering if I did this could my name go on the page entitled "Community"? It would mean a lot to me and I will contribute as much as I can. Thank you for your time. P.S. If you can't do that could you recommend someone else on the community page who I can ask? Thanks Hstar 17:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Long time ago.. As far i could remember it where a long time ago that i've been edited the Barry article, i will help again. Want to be associates with The Pulseman Wiki? We need contributers... Sir_REX Strikes Back 07:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Then again you don't HAVE to be. Badges Hey. Have you heard of badges on wikia? They are a great way to recieve credit for the pages you edit, and it's pretty fun. I'm not quite sure how you add them, but I think you should. MrArceus 21:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Charific Valley Hey I was wondering if i could edit Charific Valley with your permission ★★Trainer Red★★ 04:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Mewthree Hello, I see that you have made the Mewthree page uncreatable, but I have found that it actually appears in the Pokemon Pocket Monsters manga, I have included a picture to prove it. Mewthree is a fusion of Mew and Celfairy's DNA in the manga.Neffyarious (talk) 03:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC)